


The Forgotten love

by TheVoidOfFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, Wedding maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidOfFandoms/pseuds/TheVoidOfFandoms
Summary: Cas is in the hospital and Dean is worried





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'll get better I promise

It was going perfect Dean and Castiel finally got engaged after 6 years of dating. That was until Castiel got into his car and was driving to his parents house, and he swerved to avoid hitting a truck and hit a tree head on instead. This little action landed him in the most hated place, the hospital.

Dean sat next to him, drinking a bunch of beer. He never really shed any tears around people. He always did have a hard time expressing his emotions when people were around, even if those people were comatose. 

 

Castiel wasn't aware of anything he was knocked unconscious and in a coma. The bright golden band on castiel's finger was missing,the most happiest thing to happen to Castiel and it was missing.

Dean gripped Castiel's hand tightly, choking back tears. Nobody saw, of course, but he still had to suppress his emotions. The day went on the nurses came in and did their mandatory check up worried that Castiel could have some serious side effects. Finally visiting hours were over and Dean begrudgingly went to his apartment.

"God I'm lonely..." Dean muttered, drowning his sorrows in beer and very cheesy pizza. Castiel still laid there almost lifeless. The heart monitor beeping constantly. Castiel was pronounced dead a few times, Dean preferred not to think about those times though that meant crying.

 

"Come on Cas...you can make it..." Dean whispered, finally crying now that he was in solitude.Dean looking at the gold bands that he was wearing on his hands. He knew one of the simple golden rings was meant to be on castiel's hand, he couldn't look at it.

"Why couldn't it have been me...?" Dean wondered. Dean missed having the other presence in the bed with him it wasn't the same.

Dean grabbed a Bud Light and began drinking. Eventually, empty Bud Light cans littered the floor and Dean had drank himself to sleep. The next morning after all the vitals were taken a hush fell over the hospital room Dean woke up and quickly rushed to the hospital in his Impala, then ran into Cas' room. 

"Cas, I'm here!" he shouted. Even though he knew there would be no answer. Dean sat beside the hospital bed not saying a word. The heart monitor beeping began to slow down almost nearing flatlining that sent Dean into a panic attack.

"Cas?!? Cas!! Somebody get a freakin' doctor in here!" Dean quickly shouted, a look of panic plastered on his square face. The nurses quickly rushed Cas into the E.R to do emergency surgery that took every last minute of the visiting hours 

All the while, Dean was sitting in the waiting room, trying his best to stop the tears. "Dangit Cas....stop scarin' me like this. Just wake up...please." Dean muttered. Dean finally went to his apartment he never liked being alone. That's why he liked being with Cas or his brother Sam and his wife Jess.

"Man, Cas needs to get well soon. Not sure how much more I can take o' this." Dean muttered to himself, staring at a wall. He drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is worried and something happens

Dean woke up, his eyes red from crying. He crawled out of bed and walked to his Impala and drove to Cas. He thought it was useless at this point, that Cas wasn't waking up. But there was a slim chance. 

And Dean sure as heck was going to take that chance. Dean slowly walked into cas's hospital room. It was filled with flowers and cards from family and friends. Dean had got there just as the nurses had left the room, so they wouldn't be back for an hour. Dean squeezed castiels hand hoping for something to happen. To dean's dismay nothing did.

"Cas...please...come on man...don't do this to me....man....please..." Dean managed to choke out through sobs. Dean couldn't hold it any more, he was broken. Without Cas he didn't really do much of anything.Dean left early he hated to leave, but he just needed to cry in peace.

"Dangit Cas...why do you do these things to me? You think you can do these things but you just...can't Cas..." Dean rambled, taking a sip of another beer in the car. Dean couldn't bare to see Cas the next day he stayed home, and cried.

Dean had to get the cheapest beer possible since he got laid off from his job. Why? Because he barely did his job since Cas was hospitalized. No job means no money means no beer. At least not the good kind he needed. Dean had found a new job; however he didn't start until Friday. It was only wednesday. His new job was a cashier at the local gas station down the street from his apartment.

"Cas come on....you need to wake up soon man...I can't do this without you..."  Dean cried. Cas always had a charm about him. With his nerdy personality, always smiling, and he was always positive and there to help Dean if he was sad. Cas was just amazing all around in dean's eyes. Dean decided to play some music to help so he turned on the radio and...

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOON"

That song started playing. Dean immediately switched it off. Too many memories. Dean began to cry. That's castiels favorite song he couldn't listen to it. Being home alone was boring to dean now, all he wanted was Cas back.

Dean flipped through random channels until he stumbled on America's Funniest Home Videos.  He watched the entire episode with a completely straight face. Nothing made him smile anymore. Nothing. He needed Cas back. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he went to his room and locked himself in.

"I want Cas back..." Dean whined, crying into his pillow.After that Dean came to conclusion that he needed to be strong. He needed to be stronger for Cas. He then walked out and drove down to the hospital. Dean was convinced that maybe just maybe Cas would be awake. Of course he thought that everyday.

Dean parked and immediately ran up to Cas' room. "Cas? You up?" he asked. No answer, of course just like every other day. This one however Castiel actually squeezed his hand.

"Cas? You can hear me? Uh...say somethin' if you can hear me." Dean begged. Castiel could only hear the familiar voice 

"Cas come on!" Dean yelled, squeezing Cas' hand lightly. That was the most active Cas was that day. Needless to day Dean had an amazing day .

"Oh thank god..." Dean said as he hugged Cas tightly. All of the doctors fears were still present about Cas. They were worried that he was never going to wake up.

"Cas, come on....wake up." Dean begged.Cas didn't wake up. Dean was starting to fear that he would never wake up.

Dean cried over Cas' unconscious body. "Don't leave me, man....don't leave..." Dean knew he had to be strong he vowed to himself he had to be. He tried to be strong, he felt so weak like he couldn't go on. It didn't help that he saw Cas' unconscious body. He wanted to feel Cas' warm embrace again. The reassurance it's all going to be okay. Dean went home with all sorts of thoughts on his mind 

 

What if he never wakes up?  
What if he forgets me.

Dean didn't eat that night he was too upset. Dean just sat on the couch, staring blankly at a wall. He never was the best at dealing with grief. Dean just downed the last beer he could afford and went to sleep. Dean didn't get a chance to go to the hospital that day, because it was the first day of his new job. The job paid well and it was just a 3 minute drive to the gas station. Dean couldn't have been happier.Well, he could've been if he was with Cas but that's besides the point. He could finally buy the good beer. After his shift ended, of course. When Dean finally got off of the clock he decided to go home and worry about the beer later he had more important stuff to worry about anyways.

As soon as he got home, he changed his mind on where he was headed and immediately drove back to the hospital to check on Cas.Castiel's condition was slowly getting better. His brain waves would react to a question as to be thinking about it. Dean couldn't believe it was happening.

"Oh thank god Cas is alive! Cas is alive! Thank god!" Dean celebrated with a sigh of relief. Dean knew from the day Cas squeezed his hand he was alive he just needed more confirmation.Dean went home with a slight smile on his face. This time, Dean could relax a bit and actually chuckled a bit during America's Funniest Home Videos. "Ha, that guy got hit in the balls." Dean actually had the best day ever. Cas was getting better and he started his new job everything was looking up.

"Yeah! Woo! Cas is alive !" Dean danced happily in his house, not caring if anyone could hear or see him. Dean was a popular guy in school, but he wasn't a jock or anything. Dean loved nerdy movies and tv shows like Doctor Who, Quantum Leap, and The Hobbit. That's why him and Cas got along so great. 

"Whew man that was fun. Now for a nap." Dean muttered as he crawled onto the couch and began to doze off.  

 

Later that night 

 

Dean wakes up at 2:30 AM in  a cold sweat, of course he had another nightmare about Cas.

"CAS! Oh thank goodness, only a dream..." Dean muttered as he drove to the hospital to check, on him again. Dean wasn't let in he forgot visiting hours wasn't until 10:00-9:00 . He sleepily drove home and laid back down he had work at the station at  10:00.

Dean grumbled gibberish angrily. He couldn't believe he had to work visiting hours. Dean went to sleep regardless he had a job to do and he was damn sure gonna do it. 

Dean woke up and drove to his job and began working. Stalking the shelves and taking people's money a simple job, but a job nonetheless. Dean wanted to scream he was so bored. It was a really slow day today.

"Ugghh....if only Cas were here...." Dean whined, banging his head on the wall.Finally it was time for him to go home. He didn't get a chance to go to the hospital because he worked visiting hours that day. 

"Man I need different hours." Dean mumbled angrily. He then took out a cigarette and started smoking. Outside, of course. New habit of his. Dean knew he would have to quit when Cas got better Cas for one was allergic to smoke. Dean eventually put out the cigarette and tossed the bud into the trash. Then he decided to walk home, to get some fresh air . Dean liked where him and Cas lived. It was peaceful and surrounded by trees. Sure the apartment was not the best, but it was just right for Dean and Cas.

"Man....such a pretty place...too bad Cas ain't here..." Dean mumbled as he walked. On his way home dean made a pit-stop to the jewelry store to get cas's ring fixed it was dulled and slightly bent due to impact. He paid for the fix and then made it back home and decided to watch some TV. He was channel surfing and came across a show called Wipeout. He recorded it on a DVR for later so that Cas could watch it with him. Cas loved obstacle course shows like that. Back at the hospital things weren't going so good Cas was in emergency surgery because he began to flat line. The doctors were worried that this might be his last day of life.


	3. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean get some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this is crappy i'm not very good, so i apologize for that. And that some chapters are short I'm very sorry

MDean could hardly sleep anymore, he missed his cas so much it hurt. All he had to look forward to now was sleep. Since he didn't have his cas by his side, he just felt so empty, and very drained.  
When he was awake and conscious, he was so empty and void of life. Even his brother Sam and his husband Gabriel could not cheer him up. He just wanted to stay in his room all day and not talk to anyone, but he knew he couldn't because he had a damn job to do to make money, and he had to do it. Dean could not afford to miss a lot of work, hence he only went to see castiel on the weekends now or when he had the occasional day off from his crappy job at the local gas station.

A few weeks passed and dean heard the phone ring in the living room of his and castiels apartment . It was the hospital calling him to let him know that Castiel was indeed alive and doing better than ever.

Dean felt the warm hues radiate in his chest, dean finally had his cas back and it was the best feeling in the world. Dean practically teleported to his Impala and raced down to the hospital and to his room. What he found was his fiancé alive and well bright cobalt blue eyes staring right back at him.

Dean could not believe what Castiel said as Dean went to hug him. "W-who are you?" Cas interrogated. Deans face went to complete shock   
Could his Cas really not remember him at all?   
Was he just stuck there having to rebuild their love all over again?

Dean just sat there in utter shock, all the hope and he still doesn't have HIS Cas back. Dean soon found out Via Cas's doctor that he had a very severe cas of amnesia, and that he would not be better for a while. Dean tried to deal with it the best he could. Dean simply introduced himself as a very, very good friend of castiels and that they were so close they lived together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggest listing to [ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU/) while reading


End file.
